Sweet Wedding Ceremony with Him
by ClaireMINE16
Summary: It's every girls dream to be married with the person they likes While Miku is going to get married a huge storm is getting in her way! Will she proceed the wedding or... cancel it?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 : Bad Weather on my dreamy day

6.00 in the morning...

"Piripiriripiriririri", my alarm is ringing

Stapph, I push the off button above my alarm, "Ah!"

I smiled then i opened the window, "why...?"

It's raining out there... such a bad weather... it's not raining anymore... it a strong storm...

Pip. I turned the TV on.

"Today we had a bad weather until next 2 days..." the weather forecast still going on...

I take my phone and start calling my 'future husband'

...

...

... "he's not answering my call"

I stopped calling him and i turned on my Laptop

I'm checking a special place for my wedding ceremony tomorrow...

Ting tong... ting tong... my house's bell's ringing

"I'm coming!"

I open the door and shocked

"Sorry, Miku! I'm coming in, I'm freezin' out here..."

That's my future husband, Kaito.

Kaito bring 13 pack of ice cream and a box filled with 3 puppies

"Are you okay? Go take a shower" I said as I patted the puppies on head

"Is that so? Then, i'll make myself at home..."


	2. Chapter 2

-ItII"TChapter 2 : Future Husband's secret

I waited while Kaito having a shower...

Then a phone rang... "Piririririri..."

I stared at his phone... and then he came out from the shower and quickly grabbing his phone...

"Hello? ...Yes... hmm... Tomorrow? O-okay! I'll come!" he walked into the bathroom while still have his phone hanging on his ear...

I was curious... Now that he's here... He's not going to talk to me?

Kaito came out of the bathroom

"Sorry, Miku. I need to go... Do you have an umbrella that I can borrow?"

"Ah! yes... it's on the shelf..." I answered...

Deep inside my heart, I know that I'm disappointed...

"Thank you! I'll be going now you can have the ice cream!"

He's now gone... where is he going? who will be meeting him tomorrow?

I'm so curious... I realized that he bring those puppies with him...

"If you say so... I'll eat your ice creams... all of them..."

Something warm fell down to my cheeks... I know I'm sad... but it's not just right for me to wanting to know everything... I know even I had some secret that I can't tell anyone...

"But I'm lonely, Kaito..."

And on top of that tomorrow is our wedding day...

I received a message...

"Who in the world..." I looked at my phone...

-I kidnapped your future hushband, Kaito... If you want to save him... come to the abandoned park behind your apartment-


	3. Chapter 3

-I kidnapped your future hushband, Kaito... If you want to save him... come to the abandoned park behind your apartment-

...

Abandoned park? I never saw a park behind my apartment...

"But still! I need to safe him... But how? It's raining out there..."

"Piririririiriiriri" my phone rang

"Rin?"

"Miku! I have a had news! I saw Kaito walking side by side with a woman! Do you know her? I'll send you the photo later... but you're gonna marry him right?"

"Sorry, Rin... I still need the answer for that... plus... i don't really think Kaitl care for me anymore... you know about the conflict between me and him right? Time passes... i don't think i will marry him..." i clenched my fist while saying that.

"YESSS!" Rin screamed and she hang up...

"What in the world... " i said

I hang up her call then taking an umbrella with her.

"I shall check the park first... or is it just a prank?"

i decided to check on the park first


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 : What park?

I checked the park...

"there's no park..." i said

"Piririririri"

-Sorry, I got the wrong place. it's not behind your apartment but behind the apartment beside you-

"eh?"

I laughed... There's no kidnapper that would say sorry

I went to the location and found Rin tied with rope crouching like a caterpillar on the ground

"Rin!"

"Miku!" She screamed

"Where is Kaito?" I asked while loosing the rope

"BAKA!" She said

"W-What!"

"It's not this park!" She said again while screaming in my ears.

"... Then? Which one?" I asked confused

"It's the amusement park!"

"EH?!"


End file.
